


Now can I tell you something?

by DollyFics



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Browan - Freeform, CAN PEOPLE PLS START WRITING MORE FOR THEM, F/M, Not smutty but a lil saucy, One Shot, Season 2 Ep. 11, brandon darrow - Freeform, rowan fricks - Freeform, slight AU, t@gged - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyFics/pseuds/DollyFics
Summary: (Takes place during Season 2 episode 11)What might’ve happened if king cobra had messaged Rowan like 10 minutes later than he did ?(My summaries are vague and they suck I’m sorry, please enjoy anyways!)





	Now can I tell you something?

“Now can I tell you something?”

Brandon’s voice was low and husky. His hand still gently, yet possessively cradled the side of her face. Rowan held his gaze, searching deeply into his darkening eyes. She broke the intensity of their eye contact for a brief moment to dart a glance down to his lips, only mere inches from her own. Rowan felt something shift inside her, and in that moment she could only remember his name, could only focus on the hand that held her face and the fingers that were lost in her hair. 

Her response to his question came in a breathless whisper through parted lips,

“Yes.”

Brandon leaned in even closer, guiding her towards him with his hand, and kissed her softly. She melted into him immediately. The simple yet passionate intimacy and how safe she felt in his hands was something different than what she had felt with Jake. It was something new and it both excited and intimidated her. He pressed forwards, moving his experienced lips against hers to deepen their kiss. To the dismay of the large part of her that begged for more, Rowan broke apart with widened eyes that stared back into his. 

“I thought you were going to tell me something.” She breathed.

He let out a short breath of a laugh.

“I just did.” He said softly, with an air of his usual matter-of-fact tone.

A tension filled moment passed between them. Rowan didn’t even know who moved first, all she knew was that their mouths were back on each others with a feeling of desperation. 

She shakily brought her hands to his chest, gripping the material of the front of his shirt. He had her pressed against the side of her bed, lips moving against hers with a raw passion that spread warmth down her body. One of his hands had moved from her face to the side of her neck, the other one travelled down to grip her hip, fingers brushing past the bottom of her shirt and onto the bare skin of her waist. His touch sent a delightful shiver own her spine and her lips parted slightly against his. 

Their kisses became hotter and heavier as he reciprocated by parting her mouth further with his tongue and moving his hand to the back of her neck to pull her impossibly closer. At the feeling of his tongue and lips moving with fervour against her own, Rowan softly moaned into his mouth against her own will. This only seemed to fuel Brandon further and his wandering hand began to travel up and under her shirt, tentatively moving over the soft ridges of her ribs until his fingers brushed on the soft fabric of her bralette. Rowan sighed into his mouth again and moved her own hands against the firmness of his chest, slowly gliding them downwards until-

‘Ping’

Rowan snapped back from him at the sound of a notification from her phone. They stared at each other, both out of breath and slightly disoriented. 

“What is it?” Brandon asked her, a look of slight concern shadowed the intensity of his gaze. 

Rowan quickly snatched it from her bedside table and immediately saw who had sent her a message. King Cobra. She flicked her eyes back up to Brandon, opening her mouth to try to form some coherent response. 

“I-nothing, it’s-” She stuttered out before glancing back down to her phone to properly read the text.

‘MEET ME AT THE ZOO PARTY TONIGHT. 316 1ST STREET.’

A lump formed uncomfortably in her throat. It was happening. She was going to see King Cobra. And she was adamant to put an end to everything tonight. Rowan looked back to Brandon, regretfully pulling away from the comfort of his hands, and getting shakily to her feet. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ She glanced back to the ominous message on her phone.

“I have to go.” 

Brandon frowned in confusion.

“Wait, Rowan what’s going-“

“Leave through the window, my dad won’t catch you that way.” Rowan quickly cut him off, throwing on her shoes and making her way to the door. 

She turned back to look at him one last time.

“I can’t explain anything now, I’ll see you later, okay?” She pleaded with her eyes for him to understand, despite the extreme vagueness of her words. 

Brandon looked back at her silently for a moment.

“Okay.” He breathed out, clearly unsure of anything else to respond with.

Rowan was just thankful he didn’t press or question her any further in the moment. She gave him a weak smile and disappeared out her bedroom door, ready to make King Cobra pay for ruining yet another one of her nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! If you got this far, thanks so much for reading!!! I needed to fill my Brandon/Rowan void since there are very VERY limited fics of them, so I figured why not write my own ?  
> Anyway, if anyone out there was in as much need as some browan content as myself, I hope this quenched your thirst a little bit! I’d love to write more for these two so hey comment some prompt ideas if ya want:)))  
> ~Dolly


End file.
